


find you

by idfkev



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bbangnyu besties and roommates as well as kevkyu, implicit bbangmoon, kyunyu, nyukyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfkev/pseuds/idfkev
Summary: Just Chanhee and Changmin in a (long distance) relationship.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	find you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was born in a dream I had a few months ago and I thought it would be interesting so here it is.

Ah shit here we go again - Kevin said once Chanhee and Changmin started arguing _again_ in the middle of a video call.

Like every Friday, Changmin was on the phone with his boyfriend Chanhee, who was studying in New York City. They spent hours and hours talking without getting tired and sometimes they both went to sleep together. That was one of the things Changmin liked the most; wake up and see, through the screen, Chanhee sleeping peacefully. The apartment could be on fire and he wouldn't even notice it.

Changmin lived with his best friend Kevin who was always in charge of cooking. And cleaning. And going to the grocery store. Well, he basically took care of everything so Changmin could spend more time talking to Chanhee. This really did not bother the elder; the only thing that irritated Kevin was the stupid arguments of his best friend and Chanhee. It was as if the two of them had a need to fight over something, _always_. And this time it was no exception.

Kevin! Chanhee's hair is pink, right? - Changmin asked giving him his cell phone so he could see Chanhee.

I told you it is coral - Chanhee answered crossing his arms, but Changmin ignored it and asked Kevin again.

I don't know, I think it's orange - Kevin said giving the cell phone back to the chestnut, without showing the least interest in the situation.

It's coral! - Chanhee shouted - Younghoon, it's coral, right? - He asked to his roommate and best friend who was also friends with Changmin and Kevin, _specially with Kevin._

Are you arguing with Changmin again? - questioned the black-haired.

No ... maybe? That doesn't matter, it's coral - Chanhee replied.

Chanhee, you should be aware that the color may vary according to the light; natural light is not the same as artificial light, and seeing you through a screen can also affect the shades - Kevin said before leaving the room to make dinner.

What happens? - Chanhee asked, showing some anger - Why is he talking like that? You made him mad, right Changmin?

I did nothing! - Hastened to say the younger - In any case, the fault is yours, not mine. I'm not the one who gives such importance to a cheap tint.

Sorry? - Chanhee was getting really upset.

You know I don't pay attention to those things. If you don't like it then you can leave me right now - Changmin said in a cold and indifferent tone.

I didn't say that! - Chanhee yelled.

Guys, don't fight ... - Younghoon said trying to calm Chanhee - You two always do the same, don't you get tired? You argue _every day_.

They like to fight - Kevin assured as he walked in - I'm pretty sure they have the need to do it. When they talk they argue but later when they can't talk to each other, the only thing they do is repeat over and over again how much they love and miss each other - he looked at Changmin and smiled - "That's something that Chanhee would say" "I wonder if Chanhee has already had dinner " " I miss Chanhee " - Kevin said imitating the younger - Chanhee this, Chanhee that. It is always about Chanhee. Never a "hey Kevin, how are you today?". It seems he cares more about Chanhee than his best friend, who is always by his side and cooks for him - concluded black-haired putting a hand to his chest pretending being hurt and disappointed.

That's a lie! - Changmin exclaimed hitting Kevin with a pillow.

It's good to know that, Kev - Younghoon spoke - In fact, Chanhee doesn't stop mentioning Changmin either. He relates _everything_ to him and says things like "I love Changmin" "I have the best boyfriend in the world" "I wish Changmin was here to-"

Enough! - Chanhee yelled as he covered Younghoon's mouth with his hand to prevent him from speaking further. If Younghoon completed that sentence he would be lost. No one had to find out what he thought about his boyfriend. Kevin was like a child so that information was not appropriate for someone his age.

Anyway, you can continue arguing, the kitchen calls me - Kevin said as he left the room once more.

So I'm the best boyfriend in the world, huh? - Changmin asked amused, smiling triumphantly. Chanhee rolled his eyes.

Sometimes - replied the pink-haired boy - If you gave me the diamond ring I want you could be the best boyfriend in the world every day...

Don't worry, I don't need to buy you a diamond ring to know I'm the best. If I wasn't, you wouldn't say you love me and you wouldn't want to do _that_ with me, am I wrong? - Changmin questioned, knowing perfectly what Younghoon was going to say before Chanhee stopped him.

Shut up, you give me a headache - Chanhee replied bringing his left hand to his head, which was really starting to hurt.

You could shut me up with a kiss although, thinking about it, after that _you_ would have to shut up, you know ... - Changmin said smiling. Of course Chanhee knew _that_ smile, and he knew it well. It wasn't that typical cute innocent smile, of course not. Unconsciously, his cheeks turned red.

Hey Hey hey! - Younghoon interrupted them, since he did not want to be part of _that kind_ of conversations.

Get a room, please - Kevin asked, coming back with two plates of tteokbokki, Changmin's favorite food. He sat down on Changmin's bed next to him, while Younghoon got up to receive the pizza that Chanhee had ordered a minutes ago.

In this way, the four once again shared a meal together. As a family. That's how they felt. After so long knowing, trusting, loving and supporting each other, they considered themselves a family.

When they finished dinner, Changmin proposed to watch a horror movie together. The distance that separated Kevin and Changmin from Younghoon and Chanhee was no excuse for not having fun and spending time together. Technology gave them the opportunity to do it and they would not miss it.

The younger was so focused on the movie that he didn't even realize Kevin had fallen asleep, Chanhee was pretending not to be scared and Younghoon was deep in his own thoughts. When the movie ended, Kevin, who had already woken up, and Younghoon, who looked really tired, decided it was time to go to sleep, so they gave each other _the good night_ and went to their bedrooms.

I think we should rest too - Changmin broke the silence that had emerged when the two eldest left.

Yeah, I think so ... - Chanhee said. His voice sounded strange, which caught the younger's attention.

Are you okay? Changmin asked with remarkable concern.

Yes, it's just that ... - the elder paused before continuing speaking - I don't think I can sleep tonight. You know, the movie ...

Sorry, I shouldn't have suggested seeing that - Changmin said sadly now. He really didn't like Chanhee feeling bad, much less if it was his fault - I can stay up all night and talk about other things to clear your mind. Or we can sleep together, you know, as we usually do, if that makes you feel more secure - concluded the chestnut, smiling sweetly, melting Chanhee's heart once again.

I think I prefer the second option - answered the pink-haired boy - if you don't mind, of course.

No, it's actually hateful, but I guess I deserve it for prompting you to watch that movie - they both knew Changmin was lying. He _loved_ to do that. It was one of his favorite things in the world, just like teasing the eldest.

I hate you, you know that, right? - Chanhee said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

No more than I hate you - Changmin replied as he ran his hand through his silky hair, leaving his forehead exposed and then smiling again.

Enough. Let's go to sleep - sentenced the eldest, to which Changmin agreed. They lay down on their beds, covering themselves with the blankets because the temperature had been really low those days. Both left their cell phones aside so that they could continue to see each other.

Good night - Changmin whispered and turned off the light.

Good night - Chanhee replied, ready to sleep peacefully knowing that Changmin was, somehow, next to him. Luckily, falling asleep was not as difficult as he thought it would be.

Chanhee's breathing, soft and calm, was like music to Changmin's ears. The sound of rain drops hitting the window was present in the room. Changmin used to hate rain but Chanhee had taught him to love it. It was so, the combination of the sound of the rain and the breathing of the oldest allowed Changmin to enter the world of dreams, where his beloved red-haired boyfriend waited for him with a wide smile and open arms, ready to hug him.

Puzzling took over Changmin when he woke up. Who was this Choi Chanhee guy? Why had he dreamed of a person he had never seen? Why was he feeling incomplete now that he wasn't with him?

Changmin was so deep in his thoughts that he had not even noticed the presence of Kevin in his room, who had to shake the child's body to make him react.

I've already made breakfast - Kevin said once Changmin looked at him - Changmin, are you listening to me?

Kevin - the youngest was still lost in that sea of unanswered questions - I need to find him.

Who? - Asked the dark-haired puzzled.

Choi Chanhee. I need to find Choi Chanhee - Changmin replied firmly.

Uhm...okay? I will help you find him, don't worry. But please, let's have breakfast, I'm starving - Kevin begged so Changmin got up and changed his clothes, then went to the kitchen.

I'll find you, Choi Chanhee - whispered the chestnut tree in front of his bedroom window, knowing that the rain could hear him - I promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's me again. I'd like to know if y'all liked/enjoyed it or whatever idk I just want to improve and I'd be glad if you let me know what you think about it (you can also follow me on twitter @idfkev and dm me).  
> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all have a good day. Stay safe and take care!


End file.
